rpgfandomcom-20200222-history
Talk:Prometheus Ambra
=Zum Charakter= Ist da ein Freund der "Sonderbehandlung" in der Mache? Übrigens, falls du deinen Charakter machen möchtest, hier hast du super Ressourcen: Mr. Gone's Character Sheets, im PDF-Format, interaktiv oder zum Ausdrucken. Möcht nur sagen, dass ich lieber mit einer Truppe von verzweifelten Idealisten spiele/meistere als mit einer Truppe von Zynikern. Wir spielen im neuen WOD-System, just so you know. KainNiemand 16:30, 7 Sep 2005 (UTC) =Regeltechnisches= *Frage, was ist der Unterschied zwischen dem alten WOD und dem neuen WOD-System ? HaraScon 08:03, 8 Sep 2005 (UTC) *Einiges. Die Regeln sind bereinigt, keine Einserregel mehr, Erfolge nur bei 8-10, dafür die "10 again"-Regel. Morality statt Humanity, etwas andere Kampf- und Heilungsregeln, andere Attributes und Skills. Menschen stehen im Mittelpunkt, die sich dann mit den Zusätzen in die verschiedenen Richtungen verwandeln können (Awakening, Embrace, First Change etc.). Alles, was du zum ersten Überblick brauchst, kannst du hier runterladen. Fürs Meistern empfiehlt es sich, die Grundregeln und den Mage-Zusatz zu besitzen. KainNiemand 10:26, 8 Sep 2005 (UTC) **Habe mir den Mage-Zusatz zugelegt. Wirklich exzellent. Sofern wir aber Technocracy spielen wollen, wird dies ein wenig Improvisation erfordern, da zumindest im neuen System die Technocracy nicht direkt vorkommmt. Oder sind wir alle "Seers of the Throne" , was auch recht lustig wäre ??? HaraScon 18:08, 11 Sep 2005 (UTC) ** Bien. Wie dem auch sei.Ganz kurz meine Vorstellungen von Prometheus Ambra: "liberaler Technocracy"Flügel: dh.Hauptzweck ist es,die unschuldigen und Unwissenden Schläfer von dem Wahnsinn und den Gefahren zu beschützen und zu behüten, gegen die man mühseelig die Barrieren aufgebaut hat. Da aber die Prioritäten klar erkannt werden müssen, fokusiert sich der Kampf dieser Gruppe nunmehr allmählich auf die wirklich großen Gefahren - insbesondere Marauder und Nephandi, sowie die Lycanthropen. Insbesondere beginnt man auch inhärente deviante Verhaltensweisen innerhalb der Technocracy zu untersuchen, inwieweit diese vielleicht einen negativen Einfluss auf die Entwicklung der Massen und des Weltunterbewußtseins ausüben können. Es gibt beunruhigende Anzeichen, dass da einiges beim Argen steht. **sehr schönes bild, dem schliess ich mich an. whisper erledigt aufträge und ist da, wo er gebraucht wird. a muscle for hire. damit haben wir mit dir zusammen "brain and brawn". bestens. BelniFore 09:05, 12 Sep 2005 (UTC) *Ursprünglich haben wir (Johannes und ich) uns auf folgendes geeinigt: Regeln nach WOD 2.0, Hintergründe nach WOD 1.5! Die Hintergründe aus WOD 1.5 find ich unschlagbar, aber ich bin prinzipiell für alles offen. BelniFore 09:18, 12 Sep 2005 (UTC) =Hintergründiges= *Als ich gesehen habe, dass Ambra eine Glock 73 besitzt, ist meine Fantasie auf Hochform aufgelaufen. Wie könnte so ein Ding aussehen, was kann sie wohl? Wie bekommt man sowas? Glocks sind in der realen Welt nur bis zur Typisierung 40 durchgezählt, weshalb eine kleine Beschreibung deiner Waffe für mich recht spannend wäre. Aus Inspirationszwecken habe ich eine Tabelle mit allen Glocks unter Crisis Team 7 Conventional Equipment abgelegt. BelniFore ** Danke ;) Siehe meine Anmerkungen bei Equipment. Nur zum Nachschiessen. Die "72" war nicht das Ergebnis einer gefinkelten Kalkulation meinerseits sondern lediglich ein Ausdruck meiner Waffentechnischen Ignoranz. LG HaraScon 11:10, 27 Sep 2005 (UTC)